The Immortal
by Vainety
Summary: Immortality is many things. Unending youth, invulnerable, yet an immortal was deemed impossible. Undeads never were immortal, for their sanity was forever lost. One has escaped this fate, an impossibility, a miracle, the devil's work. An Immortal was born. The Chosen Undead walks again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Immortal**

**Hello Guys! This is my first story (already doing a crossover...) and to let you know I just randomly wanted to do this so here goes!**

"speech"

**'**thoughts**'**

"**[Ddraig in audible voice]"**

**'[Ddraig in Issei thoughts]'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Souls (Good game go try it!) or High school DxD!**

The Chosen Undead... A being which never feared death, for a fate much worse was inevitable. **Hol...**

Primordial Serpent Kaathe and Frampt, the Lords Nito and Gwyn, the Four Kings, the Witch of Izalith and Seath The Scaleless. All of them led him to this bonfire he lit using his own soul, empowered by so many victories, as fuel to fend off the Age of Man. Thus time passed as he kept burning... A shocking fact was that his insanity still came. **Hol... **an event that shall always inevitably happen and yet...

"A Shrine?" Asked Azazel. The first fallen angel boasting of a power equal to Michael and the four Maou's.

"Indeed. A shrine has risen from the ground and a Legion of Knights are defending it." Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maou, having red hair and a powerful aura only the beings on equal standing to him can feel, repeats.

"How peculiar... And have you explored it yet?"

Unfortunately for the two their discussion was cut short by the releasing of a power superior to Ultimate-Class devils accompanied by the sound of the knights of Gwyn banging their weapons on shields or the ground.

The Chosen Undead awoke, pain was present in his body yet he barely felt it.

[A/N: remember he is mostly immune to pain except by weapons imbued of divinity yet his body still has limits, when broken he dies and comes back at the bonfire]

'Strange... I... Hollowed... I am sure of it... Yet why? Why am I... Here again...' He rose from the floor and walked towards the exit.

'How long... Has it been?' light was absent from the scene yet you could slightly see a red sheen coming from his skin. He reached the exit when a knight of Gwyn appeared from the corner, the Chosen Undead reached for his sheathed weapon, when he stumbled as the knight bowed to him.

'What is this? Why is he not attacking?' His train of thoughts was erratic but always on guard he cautiously approached the hollowed knight.

'Are they... Sane?!' racking his brain for an explanation he never expected to hear a large army of... 'Are those harpies?!'

So guys... what do you think about this? I honestly want to know. Oh and by the way you guys get to choose the name of the Chosen Undead. I also plan to give you choices in this story like the ending of DkS (Dark Souls) where you affect his life and all you can propose new choices but it will take longer to adapt or modify the story.(the second choice is the one I prefer and will always be in the next choices, the first choice this time is if you want to go with a pretty bad ass Chosen Undead)

1st choice: Chosen Undead goes "LEROY JENKIIIIIINS!" On the devils, kick some ass, duel Sirzechs, maybe Azazel (mini choice: pick who he duels, both, if he wins loses or the duel ends in a draw.)

2nd choice: Chosen Undead uses a homeward bone to escape and ends up in the human world, preferably in Kuoh academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Immortal**

**Hello! I got a nice surprise today!(20th January) I got 2 reviews this morning! \(^^)/**

**The name Shura (check the reviews cheers to ShuraYuki0 for the 1st review!) is on the bottom of the list for names, I'm looking for DkSish names his name will only be mentioned when he goes to the human world (approx c.3/4) and talks to people (even later) because he is quite the unsocial undead (most of them only know the word "BRAINS") I mean half the world wants him dead in DkS.**

**Chosen Undead**

'Are those harpies?!'

A deafening sound was heard as a knight fell, further away screams of pain were heard as legion of knights throwed Sunlight Spears like a tidal wave.

Utter confusion on the side of the devils, how could beings, clearly not angels, throw spears of light?

Pure determination in the eyes of the knights, protecting the First Flame was their duty, they shall not abandon it.

"Retreat!"

A devil, clearly noticeable by his brilliant red hair, rallied his troops and called for the retreat.

"""Maou-Sama!"""

Such enthusiasm just by the presence of their leader was an admirable trait. And yet...

"They're immortal!"

Such a simple phrase crushed many devils, simply by it's meaning.

The fallen knight, rose and took it's shield and great-sword once more and entered a battle ready stance.

A hole... A huge gap in his armor in between the lungs... No blood was present... Instead a golden liquid.

[A/N:Undeads don't have blood, instead they have estus liquid, it comes from when you rest at a bonfire]

Banging on it's shield as provocation, few dared even think about taking the bait, fewer dared keep looking at the Immortal being, one tried to face it.

Sirzechs, ran toward the window.

"What's going on?!"

A woman barged in the room as Azazel was walking towards it.

A sound should suffice to explain the following phenomenon

BANG!

"Maou-Sama!" Grayfia exclaimed, a incredibly charming woman clad in a maid outfit and boasting silver hair.

[A/N: Laura is that you?! Wait no eye patch, damn it!]

"What is it?! Are we under attack?!"

"The knights in front of the shrine! They started attacking the moment a recon force was approaching!"

"Does no one care about me?!"

Azazel felt pained to be ignored so blatantly.

"Grayfia! Call the army! I am going to the front lines!"

"Sirzechs!"

He turned around and reassured her.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful!"

A unique entity, that was the feeling he got from the army of knights, Sirzechs approached his fellow devils. As they noticed him the morale went sky high.

"""Maou-Sama!"""

He was proud of himself, his people had faith in him, he couldn't hope better.

"They're Immortal!"

And it all went down to hell.

The Chosen Undead was running. Foes were everywhere, from those strange harpies to the knights he faced before his final battle with Gwyn, yet those knights either bowed to him, or shielded him from those strange sorceries those flying beings threw at them.

He ran to the Kiln once more, and found his bottomless box next to the bonfire. Opening it he found most the prized items he had either destroyed, burnt or completely fine, his armor of the Knight Artorias was the only one in decent state, putting it on as quick as he could.

He reached for the item section and took out his prized Divine Blessing as well as his Estus Flask, finally, browsing through the weapon section he took his Abyss Great-sword as well as his Balder Shield, both survived the never-ending fire by their intense upgrading, searching deeper he reached his ascended Pyromancy Glove and his favourite sword, the Obsidian Great-sword!

Finally at the deepest was the item he searched for, the Homeward bone.

[A/N:or the "I wanna go home!" bone]

Picking up his Bottomless Box, he activated his homeward bone, knelt down. And suddenly rolled out of the way.

'My instincts never failed me did they?' thought the Chosen Undead as he observed the small mass shining red that oddly made him think of Abyss magic that the Primeval Man used.

'He dodged it?!'

Sirzechs was shocked, this being had dodged his destruction magic, one he controlled so finely no one could even try to escape it, and yet that... Monster did.

As Sirzechs was side tracked by the thoughts of his magic being dodged by this thing, the Undead knelt down once more, and started fading.

"Stop! Who are you?! Why did your knights attack my people?!"

"I am... the Chosen Undead for many, and for few..."

Who still called his name affectionately? He did not remember...

"I shall excuse myself now if you will. And for your information, those knights always come back. Do not provoke them."

"Come back!"

And so the Chosen Undead left using his homeward bone, but with no set destination he reached what is called...

Chosen Undead

**Hey guys! So how was it?! I was playing LoL while doing this chap so there might be some grammar errors (by loss of focus). Onto the choices!**

**1st choice: C.U.(Chosen Undead) reaches the dimension gap where he encounters some of the most powerful dragons on this world, before he gets sent to Kuoh Academy.**

**2nd choice: he instantly ends up in Kuoh Academy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Immortal**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews (I'm happy I actually get some reviews for the last 2 chaps) and since there was 1/1 on the choices I decided to mix the two, read on to see what I mean!**

**P.S: I'll edit it later but on chap 2 I forgot to say he took the Ring of Favour and Protection as well as the Red Tear Stone Ring, Oh and the Covenant of Artorias( lil hint, it is gonna be used ^^) And! There is no attunement system because there is no bonfire so he just does it in his head XD (if only I could do that in DkS).**

**Chosen Undead**

An empty plane, oddly reminiscent of the Abyss, this is where the Chosen Undead found himself.

Ignoring his instincts, he took out his shield and glove.

(A/N:not sword because Pyromancy is just a much better way of engaging enemies ^^)

Advancing at a slow pace, he tried discerning any being holding resemblance to the four kings, only to see a huge Drake.

(A/N: yes there is no dragons in DkS because they died ,except one but he thinks anything resembling a dragon is either a Serpent or a Drake)

Seeing it visibly asleep, he felt jealous, if only he could rest once more like in his human days.

Walking once more he decided against engaging a Drake, he hadn't consumed Humanity, little black sprites that represent the soul of humans, and stop the process of hollowing.

With no visible end to this plane, he went back to the Drake, to see if it could be hiding the exit.

"Sigh..."

He instantly regretted making noise next to the Drake's head.

Great Red, the most powerful Dragon in existence, rose from his slumber.

Thinking Ophis, the Dragon of Infinity was challenging him once more, he spoke.

"What is it? You know you cannot match me Ophis, or do you wish to try once more?"

'FEED ME!'

The Undead froze.

'Why now of all things? The Dark Hand should only react when Humanity is nearby.'

The Chosen Undead forgot of the existence in his hand, the Dark Hand, a way for Dark Wraiths to steal humanity from humans.

The Chosen Undead, having slayed many of those wretched creatures once picked up the Dark Hand, and regretted it almost instantly, it consumed his hand and made it's home there.

Learning that he had to feed it humanity, he never thought of stealing it from his brethren, so he simply took some of his sprites and fed it.

'I can not repeat the same process. What could be holding Humani... The Drake! It holds Humanity?!'

The action was instantly done, the hand lunged towards the head of the Drake, and somehow when touching it, started draining a large quantity of Humanity.

'Curses! I can not leash it once more! I need to wait for it to have consumed a Humanity!'

Pain, unmeasurable pain, excruciating pain.

'My soul! My power! What is happening?! It is getting ripped out of my body!'

'Souls, the Dark Hand was stealing Souls! Not only Humanity but Souls as well! This should be enough to restore me to my state before I lit the First Fla-'

The Hand exploded, the amount of power it tried to consume was too much and it self destructed.

The explosion launched the Undead in the distance, as Great Red fell unconscious, it's soul was damaged it needed to recuperate.

Looking at the Undead, we saw him flying towards what seemed to be a...

'Little girl?!'

Pure reflex guided his hand to his box, retrieving another Homeward bone.

Crushing it, he once more faded away, but not before the young girl saw him.

'How can a being other then a Dragon be in the Dimension Gap?!'

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Rias Gremory was greeted by the sound of an explosion when she entered her club room.

Rias Gremory is a red haired woman with a remarkable chest, next to her, her closest friend, Akeno Himejima, was a black haired, tied in a ponytail, beauty.

"What was that?!"

Rias shouted.

"We should let Kaichou filter the students so that none remember this incident, but for now let's go investigate!"

Akeno, seemingly excited started exiting the room.

"Wait for me!"

Outside the old club room, a crater was formed.

"That hurt!"

(A/N: yes he finally spoke \(^^)/, but only for now because, well it just that he really felt it even with his numb nerves, I forgot to add in a previous note that only excessive force can actually make him feel pain, like falls and Great-something weapons, you notice this by his grunts that mostly appear when those events happen)

Immediately taking an swig of his Estus Flask, he stood up and got out of this crater.

Only to be greeted by a screech, seemingly from the small white-haired girl, which oddly enough, made him think of a cat.

'He has no life force! I've got to help him!'

**Chosen Undead**

**Good work me! I had exams, had to help a friend with his work, and finally I could write this chap. But I am happy I still did it! Anyway my previous 2nd choice was him talking to them (dark hand was for later but meh) so I made him go pretty fast to Kuoh Academy. By the way the red sheen on the first chap was the dark hand not his skin ^^. Onto the choices:**

**1st Choice: C.U. Goes to talk to Koneko normally**

**2nd Choice: C.U. Runs away**

**Those choices are for his personality, 1st choice is an outgoing (for an undead) personality, 2nd choice is for a shy/ cautious personality.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Immortal**

**Hey guys! So choice one was picked and well... who knew someone could read minds hahaha. I was going to do what UnknownShape said! Well there is no real combat but Thanks for the inspiration. OH! I almost forgot! I'm going to start updating weekly after this chap because I need to do some school work (book about flying red sheep, yep drugs were common in the past I think XD) so to make it better I'm also going to make my chapters longer, I'm going to try to reach the 3k words per chap milestone.**

**P.S: -UnkownShape, Kalameet is a Drake for me because the Dragons in DkS have stone as scales(that are weak to lightning yes to LIGHTNING! **** logic stone is weak to lightning -_-)Oh and before I forget thank you for giving me the name!**

**Chosen Undead**

'A demon is nearby! Consume it! Devour it!'

'The Dark Hand is still here?! It did not self-destruct?!'

The Dark Hand is mysterious organism, it is present yet not, it's link with the bearer can not be broken, it always comes back.

(A/N durability over 999999999 THOUSAND! XD)

'I shall worry about it later, for now, a demon is nearby, I need to slay it!'

'I need to help him'

Our cute neko was worrying for the man in the crater, for some reason, her instincts told her it was filled with warmth, yet could reach no one.

Starting her descent, she called out to him.

"Are you okay?!"

A grunt was heard, as well as the clinking sound of metal.

A humanoid was kneeling down, an enormous sword planted in the ground to support its weight.

'An odd color of hair. Wait I need to help him!'

Purple, Semi-Long hair was hiding his face.

'I need to give him life force! He already ran out, he won't last long!'

And so she started the process of giving the humanoid life force.

Flesh was forming, skin appeared, the process gave the Chosen Undead his human appearance back. Yet the moment he realised the event, he shoved the demon near him, and took out his sword.

Entering his Battle-Ready stance, he made himself seem intimidating.

"Kyah!"

'A girl's voice?'

Reacting by instinct he took a defensive position near the voice, he needed to protect those that remain sane, or else his sacrifice would have been for nothing.

Scanning his surroundings he saw no threat to his or the girl's existence.

Turning around to face her, he once more felt a demon's presence.

'How can I sense Demons? Is the Dark Hand affecting me? NO! First I need to slay the demon! I'll ask myself questions afterwards.'

Once more he took his defensive position, once more no threat was seen.

"Excuse me?"

Turning around the Undead faced the little girl.

'He look young, about Akeno's age.'

"Umm, Are you alright?"

The young man stood up, and pointed his sword at her.

By reflex she tried to punch it away.

And failed miserably.

'How strong is he?! He wasn't even affected! Wait! He pointed his weapon at me! I need to warn Buchou, but I can't leave him here! He might destroy the school!'

Preparing herself for an intense fight, and hoping Rias would arrive in time to get rid of this man, Koneko steeled herself.

'A half-demon? Is this the result of linking the flame? No matter, she is no danger to me, and she seemed to want to help me.'

And so he sheathed his blade and walked towards the old building not far from here.

The girl soon screamed something, but he paid no heed to it.

Hearing footsteps, he guessed the girl followed him.

She had silver hair, a small body, she gave him the impression of a cat, and he loved cats, well not those oversized cats like Alvina. But the cat he had memories of, when he was still human. He only had fragments of his previous life but each memory he remembered he never forgot thereafter.

He decided to say a word, he didn't know why but.

"Cute..."

"Eh?!"

The small girl blushed.

'She really is cute... I am getting side tracked, I need to lead her to safety, I do not know what inhabits this land.'

'He said I was cute, I didn't expect that. AH! He's entering the club room! I need to catch up!'

"KYAAAH!"

" Who are you?!"

Rias and Akeno, the latter which just opened the door and bumped into the man, were surprised.

"Buchou! I found him nearby! He didn't do anything!"

"Ah? Koneko! Who is he?"

"He scared me!"

Exclaimed Akeno, still on the ground.

"I don't know, I heard a loud crash nearby, so I went to investigate. I found a crater and he was inside!"

"I see... Could you tell us your name?"

"Efah..."

"Efah?"

He nodded.

"I see, well, Akeno, Koneko, bring him inside. I have to ask Sona to clean up the mess, I'll be back soon!"

""Ah! Buchou!""

They turned around to talk to Efah, when they noticed he had already went inside.

""Ah!""

And so the Chosen Undead learned of Sofas and their softness.

"Would you like tea?"

He didn't answer.

"He doesn't talk much..."

Koneko remarked as she was snacking on a bar of chocolate.

"Who is this?"

"Ah, Kiba, welcome."

"Thank you, to you as well Akeno-san. Hello Koneko."

"Hmm..."

"Efah."

"Eh? Is that your name?"

"Indeed."

And so silence reigned...

A few minutes later, Rias Gremory was back.

"So... What is your story?"

"What gives you the right to know?"

Rias was shocked, he spoke with no regard to her.

"Well this is the land of the Gremory and you intruded, so I am entitled as to why you are here!"

She was angry, she was only a little curious!

"I escaped here."

"That doesn't help..."

Koneko suddenly stood up and hugged the Undead, her eyes were full of worry.

"""Koneko?!"""

"He is at the brink of death! I forgot to mention it but he is out of Life force! I gave him some but he just ran out!"

"What?! But when someone runs out of Life force aren't they dead already?!"

The Undead suddenly took Koneko his hands, put her on his lap and started petting her.

"Ah! Wait you are going to die!"

"There is no point, I am already dead..."

**Chosen Undead**

**Well, chapter done! So what did you think? I hope you like the name! And the plot of course!**

**No choices this chap! Nothing changing happens here but you can still give me choices I don't mind they give me inspiration! Anyway next chap is planed for next week! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Immortal**

**Hey guys! Sorry I had way too much work so I couldn't do a chapter as long as I wanted! I didn't want to make you guys wait another week or so for the chapter so I give you the 1st half!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chosen Undead**

"There is no point, I am already dead."

"Eh?"

"I am no longer human."

Rias was puzzled, she was sure he was human, she didn't feel any difference in his aura compared to a human.

"What exactly do you mean by this?"

He did not answer her question, instead he stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait!"

Koneko cried out, even if he did not need help, she had the feeling he had no place to call home.

He slowed his pace, but still opened the door.

"I do not see any reason to stay."

And he left.

"Well, that was rude! Buchou, what should we do about him?"

Akeno was cautious, the human said he was already dead, yet he still felt human. But she had a different impression of his hand. It felt dark, corrupted.

"I want to observe him for now, he is... Interesting to say the least."

"Ah! He can't go outside in armor! Buchou! We need to find him!"

"Kiba, bring him back please."

"Yes buchou!"

Kiba, chasing after the man, was curious about the sword he wielded.

'It was big, much too big for a human being to wield so casually.'

Finally finding him, he called out, while dashing straight to him.

"Stop!"

Efah turned at an inhuman speed, and grabbed Kiba's throat.

"Leave."

Kiba was struggling under the grip of the young man.

"Ack... you... can't leave, dressed like... that."

The undead released Kiba, and asked.

"What is wrong with wearing my armor?"

"Just come back..."

He nodded.

Kiba was back, led the young man to Koneko, and asked her to try to find clothes fitting him while he went to speak to buchou.

"He is dangerous... He is faster then me."

"What?!" Akeno was shocked, how could a simple human beat Kiba in speed.

"Interesting, do you think he has a sacred gear?"

"Ah... His hand, it feels wrong for a human..."

"Really, Akeno? I did not feel it..."

"Positive, it felt dark, and oppressive."

"Ano... do you need help?"

'I never thought a girl would ask if I needed help to get dressed, how low the mighty have fallen...'

The Chosen Undead was struggling, with clothes... He would of never thought clothes could be so difficult to wear, in Lordran, everything was made for practicality, nothing was made

too complicated.

He wore black jeans, with an unbuttoned white shirt. He looked fine, even with his exotic purple hair.

"Ah! You used those buttons to close this..."

Koneko Started buttoning Efah shirt.

"I see... I have a question, why are you helping me?"

"Ah! Well..."Koneko was fidgeting.

"It is fine not to answer the question."

"Because your aura felt like my sister's..."

She whispered. Her sister's aura, before she went insane from her senjustsu, felt soothing, calm and collected. She felt the same type of aura from Efah.

"Is that so?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"..."

The silence was awkward to say the least. Well for Koneko at least, the Chosen Undead was used to silence, it is logical after all when any noise could warn a demon from his presence.

Koneko, curious about how Efah stored his armor, as well as wanting to beak the silence, asked.

"How does this box work?"

"I do not know."

"Ah... Okay..."

The silence was shortlived once more, when Rias barged in.

"Efah!"

"What is it?"

"What is with your right hand?!"

"Ufufu. How direct Buchou." Akeno giggled.

"It is not your problem."

"It is if it makes you dangerous!"

Koneko was surprised, she thought Rias did not judge people so easily.

"He isn't! Or else he would have left by force already!"

"I am dangerous."

""Heh?!""

"I have killed Demons, a Dragon, Drakes and Gods."

""HAH?!"

"I shall take my leave, if you wish to not be endangered you will let me go."

"Ah! Efah!"

Koneko didn't want him to leave, she felt safe near him after all.

He bowed to them, and left, running.

We find our favorite undead near a park.

'What a peaceful place, Humans thrive in this city, and my instincts do not warn me of any danger.'

He heard a thump next to him as well as a "Uuuu"

"Are you alright?"

Efah had decided, if this palce was peaceful, he would make sure it stayed that way. Wasn't his goal to bring salvation to undeads? He now had to make sure those that follow never suffer the same fate.

He observed the young blonde on the floor. She was wearing a strange attire, but who was he to judge, the last time he remembered everyone lived in their armors.

He pulled her up.

"Ah... Thank you!"

The girl bowed.

"It is no problem."

Efah started to leave when his sleeve was pulled.

"Umm... Do you know where the church is?"

Efah was puzzled , he did not see any church, or did the word change of signification after many years?

"What is a church?"

"Eh?! You don't know what a church is? It's those building in the form of a cross."

"Ah, yes I do know of it's location, but it seemed abandoned."

Efah had scouted the city, attracting a lot of attention wherever he went because of his purple hair.

"Yes! That's it! May the Lord bless you."

'The lord? Not Lords?'

"Shall I guide you there?"

"Yes, please!"

The girl was smiling, and Efah felt happy, a foreign emotion for him, he never felt happiness.

He felt relief when he defeated gwyn and kindled the First Flame, but he never really was happy.

'I think I will appreciate this new age.'

**Chosen Undead**

**So what did you think? Review please!**


	6. Announcement!

**Announcement**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the small hiatus but I was occupied with R.L stuff that came unexpectedly (more like I didn't listen to the teacher that announced I had my midterm exams)**

**But do not fear! My scribbles on the lessons are still there just gotta sort through it and write the story!**

**Once more sorry I Couldn't get any free time to write this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Immortal**

'How did this happen?'

Efah, clad in his armour, the Abyss Great-Sword in his right hand and his pyromancy flame in his left, was surrounded by those harpies as he called it, behind him was Asia, in a near death state... Bodies littered the floor, if he had the time to notice the number of dead people he would notice it exceeded 30, one being a harpy the sole male one he encountered, he would of also noticed the bodies were fading. Entering a battle ready posture, Efah roared, just like the owner of his armour, it felt inhuman...

"**BURN IN MY FLAMES!"**

Our favourite undead was puzzled, having reached the church the young girl named Asia offered him to enter and drink some tea. Seeing no reason to refuse, he stepped towards the door, only for it to open. Unfortunately Asia, who went out of her way to open the door for Efah, bumped her head and fell towards our seemingly unaware undead.

"Hya!"

Feeling evil intent, he used the special spell he had found out was inserted in his mind, to change in his armour and store the clothes he was offered before quickly catching the nun.

_**SWOOSH!**_

"Awawawa!"

Asia, surprised, did not seem to notice she was caught.

"Are you alright?"

Raynare, hearing Asia talking to a stranger outside, went to scold her for bringing a human here.

'What is this girl thinking!?'

Opening the door, she heard a thump.

"Ah..."

Guessing the door struck Asia, she watched her fall, not even attempting to catch her.

_**SWOOSH!**_

Only for a burst of silver and azure to catch her faster then she could even identify what caught Asia.

A young man was holding Asia, yet he was not wearing anything silver, nor azure. He was in plain clothes. Yet she was certain he was the blur. To verify this, she tried to read his aura, and yet...

"Are you alright?"

'Impossible! How can't I feel any aura from a person able to go at such a speed? Does he have a sacred gear?! No, even a person with a sacred gear would emit an aura, what is he?!'

Deeming it worth of her interest she decided to study the young man, and eliminate him if he was dangerous.

Being held in Efah's arms, Asia blushed, she was not used to this much contact, even more so with the opposite sex.

"Uuuuh..."

"Is something wrong?"

A woman interrupted this heart warming scene.

_**Slap!**_

"Why are you so late Asia?! You know you're the key to our plan!"

"Why did you try to hit her?"

Raynare's hand was caught by Efah, crushing her wrist.

"Release me!"

"Explain first..."

Asia was flustered, Efah stopped Raynare from hitting her, but he didn't know she was a superior being.

'I have to protect him from her!'

She prepared herself to get punished for this, as well as losing a potential friend.

"Please stop! I don't mind it! Efah, could you please leave?"

Frowning, Efah once more stood tall and started leaving, but not before saying.

"Asia, please call for me if you are in any of help, I am known for always helping friends."

Asia was heartbroken. She knew if she kept contact with him Raynare would either eliminate him, or remove his memories of her.

"... Of course!"

Yet she faked a smile.

Having no need for sustenance, Efah roamed the city to protect this peaceful world. At first he was arrested a few times for trespassing and suspicious behaviour. Yet one day, while he was being arrested by the police, he noticed a child advancing on the road, and what the humans call a car, rapidly approaching the unaware child.

A scream calling for the child to stop was heard, every nearby citizen turned toward the child and expected the worst.

A blur appeared, and soon disappeared the child with it.

Many were confused, when a woman noticed her child in the hands of a stranger.

Pedestrians were stunned, policemen were shocked, a man saved the child crossing the distance of 20 meters in a flash, caught the child and crossed the road in a mere two seconds.

"Mommy! I got my ball back!"

The child jumped towards his mother, seemingly unaware of what happened.

"Oh! Thank you God! Thank you!"

Suddenly a voice spoke, in a loud and clear manner, that even the people far away could hear it distinctly.

"You should pay more attention, I shall not always be able to arrive in time."

A young man, the one interpelled by the police, the one holding the child after the car sped away, was standing there once more crossing a long distance in a split second.

" Who are you? Please tell me your name!"

"Efah... I live in the streets and make my purpose to protect humans."

No one seemed to notice the way he spoke of humans like he wasn't one.

A shadow could be seen leaving the scene, a black feather was found at that spot, and a child picked it up, using it to decorate his room.

'He is not a normal human, he doesn't consider himself one at least, the question is, what is he?'

Raynare was flying back to the church, reflecting on the young man, Efah.

'Asia seems to hold him dear. Should I kill him and show his head to her? It would make a great scene!'

A wicked smile was all that could be seen.

Days passed, Efah had obtained a new title in town, The Town's Saviour. Rias' Peerage noticed this and deemed he may not have any evil intent, but he could not be left alone. Rias asked Koneko, the only one who could track the absence of Life Force he caused in his surroundings. But that shall concern our undead at a later point. The problem caused by his popularity was the desire of his death by the fallen angels.

Efah was once more in the park where he had met Asia, he hadn't met her since the time she asked him to leave, he hoped she would call fro his help, but it seems her captors, mostly that woman, she seems to have ingrained Asia with fear. He judged it was time he took action. She needed help, he knew it, and even if she didn't want his help, he shall impose himself.

Standing Resolute he started facing the direction of the church, only to see a familiar head.

"Asia."

"Eh?! Ah! Efah!"

Having noticed his presence she seemed to start hesitating, but Efah left her no time to think as he approached her.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?"

"Awawawa! N-n-n-no, nothing!"

She seemed intent on not involving him in her troubles, but he had decided for her that she needed it.

"If you do not tell me about it, I shall just visit the church once more."

"No! You can't! She'll kill you!"

"So you wish for my safety at the cost of yours, is that it? Then you have no need to worry, I have Assured the safety of this town."

Efah seemed to smile at his announcement. He worked day and night to make this city as safe as possible, not that he needed sleep. The police and the citizen all recognized him as a good person, and always ask him if he wouldn't mind eating with them. Each and every time he refused, he had no need for food.

"It's not the city that's to fear... Raynare, she wants to kill you... You have to run away!"

"You have no need to worry..."

Asia was shaking, most people would think she was either frustrated or angry at Efah for not listening to her but no, she was afraid, afraid of losing her first friend, even if she barely knew him, he announced they were friends.

"Do you wish to walk with me? It will take your mind off those matters."

She couldn't refuse, he was to stubborn to leave the town, and she wanted to make memories with him, she couldn't help it, he was her first friend.

"Okay..."

And so, they strolled through the city, a lot of people went to greet Efah, every child wanted him to carry them on his shoulders, every parent would thank him for making the city a safer place, and some asked embarrassing questions like...

"Is this your girlfriend, Efah?"

Like this... And Asia would always react the same way.

"Awawawawa!"

While blushing madly.

Each and every time this occurred, Efah would release a small laugh. A rare occurrence, even for the citizen that tried to entertain him.

Yet after a while walking with no direction in mind he heard an even funnier sound, the sound of Asia's stomach grumbling.

"Uuuuuh..."

"Do you wish to eat with me?"

"Ah! Yes, please!"

She accepted hastely, to diverge Efah's attention to the noise she made.

A few minutes later we could see both Efah and Asia at a Tablen in a well known fast food chain.

The most noticeable detail at this table was Asia and her lack of common sense, fro example, she did not know how to eat a hamburger, not that Efah knew any better since he never ate but from what he observed at his regular visit to the friendly policeman who seemed to eat every day at this place...

"You have to take off the wrapper, and bite into it."

"AH! Really? What an interesting way to eat food!"

She smiled innocently at Efah.

'This is what makes protecting this town worth it, the smiles of the people, the happiness I feel every time I see one smile. It makes me wonder why I never felt this joy in Lordran...'

It was soon to be night, the sun was disappearing behind the rows of houses, Efah and Asia were once more at the park. Having passed an afternon of playing, Asia was tired and Efah, being an undead felt no tiredness.

"Did you have fun Asia?"

"Yes!"

She smiled happily. It seems any trace of distress from this afternoon were gone.

"Efah... We are friends right?"

"Of course, I said it didn't I? At the church."

She started sobbing, she seemed to be hesitating over something.

Finally, looking resolute, she told the undead a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". It seemed details were left out, no supernatural details were told, but Efah felt it, she held a power that was coveted, and considered unique to the faithful, yet when she used it on another, one who did not belong to the church, and she was deemed a heretic.

"Asia, hold no doubt. I am your friend, whatever error you committed or will commit, I will always be your friend."

She nods her head and smiles.

"It's impossible."

A voice rejects all of his thoughts.

When they looked towards the direction of where the voice came from, Efah saw the slender girl with silky black hair who oppressed his friend, Asia saw...

"Raynare."

A detail was amiss, she had wings behind her back, she no longer hid her identity.

"I see so this harpy is the reason you wish for me to flee Asia. Do not worry I shall rid the world of her."

"Confident are we? It does not matter, Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…"

Asia replies back with disgust.

'What happened? What happened inside that Church?'

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches them. Asia hides behind Efah. Her body is shaking with fear.

And so the undead take a step forward to protect her.

**Chosen Undead**

**Hey Guys! Long time (not really if you count the announcement) It took awhile for my next real chapter to come, but I managed to do it in one day (I didn't sleep QQ) and so I am freaking tired! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**P.S.: I used lines from the L.N. Because I needed to stay slightly in cannon and I wanted ti publish this chapter as fast as I can ^^**


End file.
